headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget/Being Human
Bridget is a recurring supporting character featured in the North American adaptation of the BBC television series Being Human. Played by actress Angela Galuppo, she was introduced in the second part of the series' pilot episode, "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2)". Biography Bridget grew up in Boston, Massachusetts and was best friends with a girl named Sally Malik up until Sally's untimely death in 2010. Bridget remained close with Sally's mourning fiancé, Danny Angeli and helped him to get through the tough times. After eight months of such close association, Bridget and Danny eventually grew intimate with one another. Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) What neither of them had yet to realize however, was that Sally Malik's earth-bound spirit was still present, trapped in the house where she died. Sally disapproved of the budding romance between her friend and former fiancé, but with the help of her friends Aidan Waite and Josh Levison, came to understand the needs of both of them to move on with their loves. An invisible spectre, Sally whispered her blessing in Sally's ear, letting her know that it was okay to continue seeing Danny and that she did not need to feel guilty. Bridget came to understand that while dead, Sally's spirit lingered on. Being Human: Wouldn't It Be Nice (If We Were Human) Soon after however, Sally learned that her fiancé was not the kind and loving man she believed him to be. In fact, he was actually the one responsible for her death. Sally tried to warn Bridget about him and even took possession of her hand, forcing her to write the words "He killed me" on a piece of paper. Bridget asked Danny about this, and though he confessed to knocking Sally down the staircase of their home, played it off as if it were all just a tragic accident. Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You Sally grew more powerful as a ghost and began haunting Danny, using her abilities to make light bulbs explode and knocking furniture over. She continued to try and warn Bridget, but was unable to make her see Danny for who he truly was. Eventually, Danny and Bridget decided to hire an exorcist to cleanse the old house of Sally's spirit so that they could both move on with their lives. Bridget didn't understand that doing so would result in the complete destruction of Sally's presence in the physical plane and only wanted to see her at peace. The exorcism did not go as they planned however and Sally was forced to take bodily possession of the medium. Being Human: Going Dutch Notes & Trivia * The character of Bridget was created by Jeremy Carver and his wife Anna Fricke, based on concepts originally developed by Toby Whithouse. * Bridget's counterpart in the BBC series of Being Human is Janey Harris played by Sama Goldie. See also External Links * * Bridget at the Being Human Wiki References ---- Category:Expanded pages